Percy Jackson Poetry
by Awesomepossum328
Summary: A series of poems based on the Percy Jackson series.
1. A Dozen Roses

**A Poem for Percabeth. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

**A Dozen Roses**

He gave her a d:o:z:e:n f-l-o-w-e-r-s,

_Daisies, _to be **precise. **

With a n*o*t*e, telling her she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

She accepted, and put them in a vase.

But they **died**, as all flowers eventually do.

* * *

He gave her a d:o:z:e:n f-l-o-w-e-r-s,

_Lilies, _to be **precise.**

With a n*o*t*e, boasting of her kind heart, the kindest he'd ever known.

She accepted, and put them in a vase.

But they **died**, as all flowers eventually do.

* * *

He gave her a d:o:z:e:n f-l-o-w-e-r-s,

_Roses, _to be **precise.**

But these were d/i/f/f/e/r/e/n/t.

{E~l~e~v~e~n **real. **O~n~e **fake**}

And with these _roses, _he wrote her a n*o*t*e, saying, _**/**__**I'/L/L/ /**__**L/O/V/E/ /**_**_Y/O/U/_**

Until **_the last one_** dies.

...

And he is a **man** of his **word**.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Read my other stories and review! I'll do more poetry is you guys like it!**

* * *

**Never ever stop being such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	2. Let Her Die

**A Poem for Nico di Angelo, mourning his sister.**

* * *

**Let Her Die**

T/E/A/R/S

T/E/A/R/S were **all **he knew now.

And _sadness._

It f~i~l~l~e~d his _heart._

He c`u`r`s`e`d him, the boy who **LET **it happen.

**L**

**E**

**T**

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

**D**

**I**

**E**

He **h-a-t-e-d **that boy.

He left _**her **_to e.l.e.c.t.r.o.c.u.t.i.o.n

To be **{KILLED}; **_maybe; just maybe; _she'd make it to the g^o^o^d^p^l^a^c^e

A _heroine's _**death **is n:e:v:e:r easy,

He often **(wanted) **to ask her w/h/y?

W/h/y would she l/e/a/v/e him?

?W?H?Y?

He **never **even got to "s"a"y" goodbye

* * *

He r_e_m_e_m_b_e_r_e_d her **c+o+n+s+t+a+n+t** scolding on the l,e,n,g,t,h of his hair.

He r_e_m_e_m_b_e_r_e_d the way she'd wipe his t/e/a/r/s when he c/r/i/e/d for their mother.

And he; **that boy**; he had

**L**

**E**

**T**

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

**D**

**I**

**E**

The boy would t"e"l"l him how _sorry _he was

How he _wished_ it been **HIM.**

Well, he _wished_ it's been **HIM** too.

But it w/a/s/n/t. And she was **n-e-v-e-r **coming back.

**N-E-V-E-R**

He knew that.

_So;_ _maybe; just maybe; _it was t/i/m/e.

T/I/M/E/T/O

**L**

**E**

**T**

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**G**_

_**O**_

* * *

**You guys said you liked my first poem, so I decided to do another. I hoped you guys liked it. I'll keep doing more, at least one a week. Thanks guys!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	3. Flame

**A poem for Leo. I don't think it was his fault...**

* * *

**FIRE**

It was who he /w/a/s/;

/w/h/a/t/ he was.

He was filled with a *f*l*a*m*e*; a _burning _

It "told" his (story)

His _mother;_ his **father; ****_him._**

She b:u:r:n:e:d alive, he _**!W!A!T!C!H!E!D!**_

It was a^l^l _his fault_

_H_

_I_

_S_

_F_

_A_

_U_

_L_

_T_

She was [trapped]

He was a!n!g!r!y

F*l*a*m*e*s light ^u^p^

**S**

**H**

**E**

_D_

_I_

_E_

_S_

D

O

W

N

A _young _child,

he d`i`d`n`t understand.

He still doesn't understand.

He t.a.p.p.e.d a _secret__ message _to her.

"you o?k?a?y?"

She **wasn't.**

_A.l.l.h.i.s.f.a.u.l.t; A`l`l`h`i`s`f`l`a`m`e_

She would ([{never}]) come back, and the _more _he t^h^o^u^g^h^t about it,

_{The more he h~a~t~e~d his f`l`a`m`e}_


	4. Safe and Sound

**A Poem for Bianca—for she is Safe and Sound**

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

* * *

**DARKNESS**

It e-n-g-u-l-f-e-d-h-e-r

_Sadness_

It e-n-g-u-l-f-e-d-h-e-r

Regret

It e-n-g-u-l-f-e-d-h-e-r

She had _b*e*t*r*a*y*e*d _him; _b*e*t*r*a*y*e*d _herself.

She could _still_"h"e"a"r" him, t"e"l"l"i"n"g her to be _s/a/f/e_

_/S/A/F/E/ /A/N/D/ /S/O/U/N/D/_

But she wasn't.

She w`a`s`n`t /S/A/F/E/ /A/N/D/ /S/O/U/N/D/

**!P!A!I!N!**

It e-n-g-u-l-f-e-d-h-e-r

(v;o;l;t;s) _c-o-u-r-s-e-d _her veins.

She wasn't **dead **yet.

Not _entirely _at least.

A t:i:m:e:l:y bit of her s^o^u^l was still t=e=t=h=e=r=e=d to her body.

**Death **was _her;_ and _she _was **death**

**Death **was _her; _and _her _**death **was noble

_She _c+o+u+l+d make it to the g^o^o^d^^p^l^a^c^e

The _g^o^o^d^^p^l^a^c^e..._

Where all the g`o`o`d people went...

_She _could still (s!e!e) a bit of the **night ~**s~k~y~

_She _could **f*e*e*l **it "calling" her back from #d#e#a#t#h#

_She_ **wanted **to come BACK, for him, for her l,i,t,t,l,e ~brother~

_She _**wanted **him to be _/S/A/F/E/_

That's **_all_ **_she _ever **wanted.**

But _she _k.n.e.w, the b-o-y, the b-o-y who **w!a!r!n!e!d **_her _

n_o_t to _take _anything, would w#a#t#c#h over her l,i,t,t,l,e ~brother~

The _light _was **_fa_di**ng, her t:i:m:e was almost up.

_She _could **"h"e"a"r" **her late m*o*t*h*e*r **_w`h`i`s`p`e`r`i`n`g _**to _her..._

_(Close your **e;y;e;s, come **into the m_o_r_n_i_n_g l*i*g*h*t;_

You'll _be /S/A/F/E/ /A/N/D/ /S/O/U/N/D/)_


	5. Fearless

**A Poem for Thalia, for she doesn't always have to be fearless.**

* * *

**Fearless**

* * *

She stood before **them. **

Yes. **THEM**

The _Olympians; _the g.o.d.s

**_T-r-e-m-b-l-i-n-g_**in her shoes, though she was **refusing **to s~h~o~w it.

She had a*c*c*e*p*t*e*d her into her group.

She k,n,e,l,t before the goddess; && swearing her **oath**—the **oath** she knew by **h+e+a+r+t**

Now, **s`t`a`n`d`i`n`g** by her _lady's _side, she was **afraid**

**(Ssh. Don't tell anyone)**

**Afraid **of _f=a=i=l=i=n=g_ her _lady _

_(And that was her biggest fear of all)_

The **Oath**

She'd "s"w"o"r"n" off **MEN **

But that didn't matter.

They'd always _f=a=i=l=e=d _her anyways.

She r^o^s^e , with a [glow of health] around her.

She was** /N/E/W/**

**NEVER **to be **16**sixteen**16**

She stood beside her _lady, _still **q****~i~v~i~v~e~r~i~n~g **at what was to come—

_**NO.**_

No.

She was herself.

Invincible.

**Powerful. **

_[And she, herself, was **F/E/A/R/L/E/S/S**_}


	6. Soldier Boy

_**(Inspire by "Leaves From the Vine")**_

**For Sally, a mother without a son.**

* * *

**Soldier Boy**

* * *

_(Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy, come marching home.)_

* * *

**"He's g_o_n_e"**

The t,e,l,e,p,h,o,n,e slipped from her _hand._

It fell to the c/o/u/n/t/e/r

_C!L!A!N!G_

**He's g_o_n_e**

That means _she's g_o_n_e_

**He's **her w`h`o`l`e world

Her b~a~b~y boy

**G_O_N_E**

_(Just like that)_

**G_O_N_E**

T_A_K_E_N

_S_T_O_L_E_N_

**_K_I_D_N_A_P_P_E_D_**

c*u*r*s*e those wretched g^o^d^s

**{THEY DID THIS}**

A m.o.t.h.e.r.'s _tears _didn't bother t^h^e^m;

**{THE G^O^D^S}**

t^h^e^y t_o_o_k him

T_O_O_K him from her

_(Little soldier boy, taken from home,_

_forced to fight a war, that is not his own)_

**He **must be so s*c*a*r*e*d

So t'i'r'e'd

So l/o/s/t

So a+f+r+a+i+d

NO

**He **was a HERO

_[You hear?]_

A HERO

A **fearless **HERO

And though she _didn't _like it,

**He **was a _soldier._

A B|R|A|V|E _soldier._

He'd \c\o\m\e\/ h/o/m/e/

She could f#e#e#l it

And _until _then, **she'd wait**

_and wait_

and wait

**_and wait_**

Even if it took **forever**

—and that's a long **t:i:m:e—**

_(Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, _

**_Brave _**_soldier boy comes marching home)_


	7. Can't You See Me?

**A Poem for Luke, for he died never knowing...**

* * *

**Can't You See Me?**

* * *

Go a/h/e/a/d

_Ignore _me

Like you always did

Like you always will

You **n-e-v-e-r** cared

You **n-e-v-e-r **will

You didn't care when I f.a.i.l.e.d my 1first1 quest

**_(A copy-cat quest)_**

CAN'T YOU _SEE_ ME?

_OR DO YOU EVEN_ WANT _TO?_

You didn't care when I b.e.c.a.m.e **head counselor**

_**(Something few people will ever be)**_

YOU CAN'T _SEE _ME

_CAN YOU?_

But now

NOW 

**/Y/O/U/C/A/R/E/**

**(Surprise. Surprise)**

I'm on _**his**_ side

You o*n*l*y care when I **threaten **your w`o`r`l`d.

_**(How upsetting)**_

You **hate **me

_DON'T YOU?_

I've always _wondered_

_IF YOU CAN _SEE_ ME_

**&&**now,

now

_(I'm Gone)_

_(Forever)_

**_CAN YOU_**** SEE ****_ME NOW?_**


	8. Harder

**A Poem for Thalia, for when he pulled, she resisted.**

* * *

**Harder**

* * *

He p-u-l-l-e-d on her **wrist.**

_She _resisted.

No

She u~r~g~e~d him on.

_(I'll hold them off!)_

She g.a.v.e him one _**last**_smile.

She w/o/u/l/d/n/t let him **s`e`e **her fear.

He tried d*r*a*g*g*i*n*g her

He tried c*a*r*r*y*i*n*g her

He tried p*e*r*s*u*a*d*i*n*g her

She **needed**to come.

But she w/o/u/l/d/n/t

She w/o/u/l/d/n/t.

**(Stubborn)**

**(Stupidly stubborn)**

Well, then,

He'd s+t+a+y with her.

_but, but, _

She **r=e=m=i=n=d=e=d **him of _her; _

the youngest one.

_She _**needed**him.

He h_a_d to go on.

And t`h`e`y were coming.

He could **h"e"a"r **them.

He could **h"e"a"r **their blind anger.

All **3**three**3 **of _them._

_(Yes. Them)_

T.h.e.k.i.n.d.l.y.o.n.e.s

_(They weren't all that kind)_

_They _would **t.a.k.e **her from him

She a!r!g!u!e!d with him, "t"o"l"d" him to **go**.

_The young one _was c,r,y,i,n,g,

as the other _**boy **_pulled her to s~a~f~e~t~y.

He tried to **pull **her along, but she w/o/u/l/d/n/t budge.

_Please_

**Please**

Please

_**Don't do this**_

One **_last_**small (smile) from her.

"S"p"e"a"k"i"n"g" in a _soft _tone.

_{"Don't make this __**harder **__than it already is"}_


	9. Mirrors

**A poem for Silena, for mirrors can't show us everything.**

* * *

**Mirrors**

* * *

_Look _in the mirror

P*r*e*t*t*y face

B~e~a~u~t~i~f~u~l face

**Turned u.g.l.y**

S/t/a/i/n/e/d with mistake

_Angel _on the outside

_**Devil**_on the inside.

She k-n-e-w it

She k-n-e-w it

She didn't l-i-k-e it.

But she _a`c`c`e`p`t`e`d _it

Her **c+h+o+i+c+e**

Her **m+i+s+t+a+k+e**

His **l+i+f+e**

It wasn't _f_a_i_r_

**(But who said it **would** be?)**

_Look _in the mirror, **_*p*r*e*t*t*y*o*n*e*_**

_Sleeping _Beauty

A b^e^l^l^e

_R-o-s-e-s _are **beautiful**

**But** they have thorns

And _mirrors?_

_**Well...**_

_(They don't show us **e~v~e~r~y~t~h~i~n~g**)_


	10. Her Name

**A Poem for Reyna, for he didn't remember her name.**

* * *

**Her Name**

* * *

S/m/a/r/t

She was s/m/a/r/t

She **had **to be

**_(A praetor always was)_**

And she wasn't b.l.i.n.d

**He **remembered _her_

**His **_girlfriend_

_(Blonde hair. Gray. Gray eyes)_

_Her _face

_Her _smile

_Her _**name**

Not his b-e-s-t-f-r-i-e-n-d

Not his m*o*t*h*e*r

Not his f+a+t+h+e+r

**Just ****_her_**

That's t,r,u,e love

No love could be any t,r,u,e,r

**Honesty**

Praetor was an **honest **girl.

And if s:h:e was being **honest**

s:h:e **honestly **loved the _blonde-haired boy_

(Who wouldn't?)

F_e_l_l for him with his b.l.u.e.b.l.u.e eyes

But _he _didn't (catch) her

When he **came **home

_(The place that took __**him **__in)_

He had c|h|a|n|g|e|d

New b-e-s-t-f-r-i-e-n-d

New c*a*m*p

New **g+i+r+l+f+r+i+e+n+d**

**She's **b~e~a~u~t~i~f~u~l

_Flawless_

**Praetor **can't compete

And she r!e!a!l!iz!e!d

He **didn't **l=o=v=e her in return

**(Ouch)**

But it was [obvious]

For when he'd f/o/r/g/o/t/t/e/n everything else

**{**He **didn't **r\e\m\e\m\b\e\r **her name}**


	11. Soldier Boy Reprise

**A Poem for Sally, for sometimes, the heroes don't win**

* * *

**Soldier Boy **

**(Reprise)**

* * *

She o.f.t.e.n asked why

**W?H?Y**

Why would they do _t/h/i/s _to her?

They took her only s-o-n

_(Drifting slowly down, resting on the loam._

_Little soldier boy, taken from home)_

And he **wasn't **coming b^a^c^k

Crying

_Tears_

**Sadness**

Not even her h*u*s*b*a*n*d could c~o~m~f~o~r~t her

And then

**HE**

had come

**(The father)**

Him. The god.

He told her how _s+o+r+r+y _he was

_{So, so, sorry}_

The he w.i.s.h.e.d there was s|o|m|e|t|h|i|n|g he could do

**Bring him back.**

**[That's what he could do]**

But even she k`n`e`w that was i_m_p_o_s_s_i_b_l_e.

_(Unheard of)_

She k#i#c#k#e#d him out

She couldn't **bare **to see him

He (looked) too much like his s/o/n

So much it **h.u.r.t**

**&&**she _missed _him

_her _son

She'd never see him again

Never. Never. Never.

He was g^o^n^e **forever.**

**Forever. Forever. Forever.**

And that, _wasn't _f:a:i:r

But it wasn't s*u*p*p*o*s*e*d to be fair

She'd been "t"o"l"d"

She'd k,n,o,w,n

She'd e+x+p+e+c+t+e+d this

**("They don't live very long")**

But you're not supposed to d^i^e after you child does

But she wi||

Her **brave **soldier boy left

and he w.a.s.n.t coming back.

_(Little soldier boy says, "carry me home,"_

_Sleeping soldier boy, is carried home)_


End file.
